I Want To Be An Anime Character
by Sapphire Shinto
Summary: A 15 year old high school girl in the world of reality and wants to be one of the anime characters so she could be free from her problems. How can she become an anime character? Will she stay that way? Can she do what her mother had failed to do in her pl
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha Fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters that I am using in my story also that I'll be adding a few characters into the story myself etc. etc. ya know.

Chapter 1: Amira's Background.

Amira is a good student at school. She always get good grades. Everybody that knows her loved her. She was kind and gentle. But her mother however hated her. (A/N. At least it seems like so.) She doesn't know why and nor did she ever asked. Amira's mother would beat her and yell at her very often. Amira would cry overnight; now more and more often she would have nightmares, waking in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. At times Amira would hate her mother for bringing her to the world to suffer but soon Amira forgave her mother. Amira's heart broke once after another but still forgive for that she believed her mother did what she did for a good reason. She would lie to herself every time too naive to accept the truth.

Amira's mother- You little bitch! You're as good as a piece of trash! *Beating Amira* I went through the pain just to get a fucken child like you!

Amira- Mom I'm sorry! *Crying through sobs of tears.* Please forgive me. *Crying*

Amira's mother- *Beating her with a coat hanger* Why should I forgive you?! As long as you live under my roof you will not get pass one day without getting beaten by me! You hear that!!! * stopped beating her* GO TO YOUR ROOM! *yelled*

Amira struggled to her feet and ran upstairs. When she got to her room. She washed off her face but still cannot stop the tears from rolling down her eyes. Amira took a shower and came out to get dressed. Her whole body has stripes of bruises each bruise is 3-4 inches long. Most are blue and some are purple and green from before trying to heal but got new one before the old ones got a chance to heal over completely. Amira's mother always avoided her legs, hands, and her head to her neck so the bruises won't show. Most or all of them are either on her back or on her upper arms and a few on the lower arms at times. A couple of them would have a lump coming up from her flesh. That night Amira had a nightmare again. (A/N. I'm too lazy to say what's in the story.) In the morning Amira's alarm clock rang and she went to school. As she got to her classroom all her friends greeted her. They talked and giggled until the teacher came in and then they settled in on their seats. As the teacher called for the roll the students listened and responded to the teacher when their names were announced.

Amira- * Telling her own background* (A/N. Telling the readers.) My name is Amira Aoshimi. I am 15 years old and in my junior year. I live with my mother though my father died before I could even remember him. My mother taught me how to fight ever since I was little but she beats me a lot. Of course she has her reasons . I know how to fight but I never pick a fight with anyone nor does anyone knows that I am able to fight. I'm not popular in school but most of the students in there knows me. My friends are like my family. They are not any less important than my mother. I don't know anymore of family my members my mother is the only one. I know I'm a little too old for liking cartoons and all but I just can't stay away from them. I love Japanese animated cartoons. As I grow older I feel more and more fond of them. I often wished that I can become one of them; to live in a world of magic and wonders. There is a side of me that always wanted to have many adventures of my life but in the world of reality it has limited my freedom. If I could be one of them I would be able to express how I truly feel inside without hurting anyone and without hurting myself. Of course that it's just a dream. At times like this, I wished that the phrase of "Your dreams can come true if you just reach out for it." is true.


	2. escape

Inuyasha Fan fiction

Chapter 2: Escape

After school Amira went to a book store. She loves to read mysteries, spells, and charms. Today she brought a book called "escape" written in an ancient font. The book looked very old and mysterious. When Amira got home her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. Amira tried to go to her room without disturbing her mother but it failed.

Amira's mother- Where have you been? *asked coldly*

Amira- I… I've been to the book store…mother. *stuttering in fear*

Amira's mother- A guy named Oromi called you just now.

Amira- *trembling* Oromi didn't understand his homework and I was supposed to help him. I didn't know that he would call so early.

Amira's mother- He'll call back in 10 minutes. We'll talk after dinner. *said kindly*

Amira- Ok *went to her room* 'something is wrong'

Ten minutes later Oromi called again. She helped him with his homework step by step and in about 1 hour they hung up. Amira then plopped down on her bed and read her new book. After reading it for about half an hour or so the image of her mother saying that they would talk after dinner flashed in her mind and caused her eyes to wet. A drop of tear left her eyes and rolled down her cheeks then landed on the book. The book glowed in blue and white sparks of light to where the tears landed and then the spot was dry. Amira was amazed and wanted to know more about the book but her mother soon called for dinner. In that very moment Amira's heart sank to the bottom and the weight of the world is once again on her shoulders. She went downstairs and ate dinner with her mother. Though out that time period both of them were quiet. Though that it was normal they never had much to say in a conversation. After dinner Amira's mother told Amira what to do.

Amira's mother- Go upstairs and wait in your room. I'll be there in 20 minutes.

Amira- Yes mother

Amira's in her room waiting as her mother instructed, with butterflies in her stomach. In the corner of her eyes she saw blue and white sparks of light swirling around and through the book. A gust of wind encircled it as the book was lifted in mid air. The light brightened and Amira covered her eyes. When she opened it back up the book was back on her bed; the cover and pages of the book changed. The cover was a thin and finely buffed diamond the pages are made of crystals grinned into sands held together by magic though still clear but no words from the other page is shown. The words are written in silver On the sides of the cover were carved decorations not too much but enough. Amira's name is written in gold on top of the title "escape." When the book is closed, the diamond cover is clear but the words are not seen like all the other pages. White lights and a few sparks of blue floats about the book constantly. Amira's mother knocked on the door and she opened it and stepped in.


End file.
